Pretending to Save Her
by Jedipati
Summary: When the crew of the Black Pearl attacks Port Royal, the first mate is surprised to see a familiar face. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann are both taken captive. CotBP AU
1. Chapter 1

Pretending to Save Her

Pretending to Save Her

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi

Disclaimer: I am not profiting off of this activity. I also don't own POTC.

Characters: Will/Elizabeth, ensemble cast (first movie)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: AU,

Summary: The crew of the _Black Pearl_ attacks Port Royal. The first mate is surprised to see a familiar face. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann are both taken captive. CotBP AU

Author's note: This is my entry to the raisethedead challenge. Therefore, it's completely CotBP only.

_Ch1_

* * *

Will Turner fought his way down to the docks, following the chaos and screams. He jerked to a halt when he saw Elizabeth Swann being dragged away by two of the pirates- one taller and skinny, the other short and bald.

He dodged a pirate that had stopped directly in front of him and chased after her.

He scowled as he had to stop and defend as another pirate got in his way. Tired of the delay, Will stabbed the pirate and hurried on.

Will had hoped never again to see the chaos he saw now. The attacking pirates were destroying or carrying off anything smaller then a house or shop. They were doing a good job of destroying the houses and shops, too. Will dodged an attack that he saw out of the corner of his eye. The other nearby civilians were running away. Will didn't notice any marines, so he kept fighting his way to Eliz- Miss Swann's side.

The pirate overbalanced and Will shoved him down. Unfortunately, this delayed him to the point that Eliz- Miss Swann's captors had reached the boats.

Will leapt forward and grabbed her. The two pirates stumbled as she turned to face him.

"Come on!" Will ordered.

She scrambled ahead as he fended off the nearby pirates. With a last stab, Will drove the majority of them back enough to follow her.

"The dock master's building!" Will shouted. She changed direction and headed for the large building, which Will knew he could use as a backdrop for any defense.

* * *

"Bootstrap! The girl has a medallion!" "Bootstrap" Bill Turner looked up at Ragetti's shout. He cursed when he saw which girl it was- the one fleeing toward a large nearby building, a young man just behind her. She was more than a girl, a young woman, really. The young man bringing up the rear was a couple of years older, he'd guess.

He chased after them. Even if the boy was a fighter, as his bloodied sword indicated, Bill should have no problem with him.

Bill caught up with the youths as they approached the building. Bill stabbed at the boy but, warned by some instinct, the boy whirled and avoided the strike. Bill lunged forward, but the boy retreated.

Bill couldn't get a good look at the boy's face as the lad continued to retreat, always keeping himself between Bill and the lass.

"Boy, if ye just toss me the medallion, I'll let ye both go!" Bill shouted.

"What medallion?" The boy replied. He stopped retreating, since he and the girl had backed into a corner.

"The one the lass is wearing f'r a necklace," Bill said.

"Elizabeth!" The boy shouted. She didn't waste a moment, but fumbled for it. Before she could get it off, however, the moon slid out from behind the clouds, revealing the combatants to each other.

Bill's sword dropped as he looked into the face of a ghost.

* * *

Will barely managed to hold on to his sword as his opponent turned into a rotting skeleton. Only the fact that the skeleton seemed just as startled to see his face saved him.

A second later, more skeletons arrived. They didn't seem to be shocked at seeing him, and Will was forced to defend once again.

Elizabeth was gasping for breath, but she hadn't screamed yet. Will had no time to see how she was doing as he continued to hold off the pirates. Will was just a hair too slow, however, and one of the newcomers knocked his sword out of his hands. Will brought his left hand around. A hatchet against cutlasses wasn't a fair fight, but he wasn't going to give up. The moonlight disappeared, and the skeletons appeared to be men again. The pirate he had been fighting first slid between him and the other pirates. Will paused.

"We're taking them both to the _Pearl_. Alive."

"The hell you are!" Will shouted and lodged the hatchet in his back.

The man simply turned around, ripped the hatchet out of Will's hands as he did so and smiled sadly. "That won't stop me, Will," he said.

Will gasped. How did this pirate know his name? A pirate that became a skeleton actually knew his name. This was too much. Will backed away.

He stopped when he realized that he couldn't move back any further without hitting Eliz- Miss Swann. He swallowed and made sure to stay between her and the demon-pirates.

He felt her grab his arm. "We are not going with you," he said. He was absurdly grateful that his voice didn't betray his fear. "You said if we give you the medallion, you'd let us go."

"Aye, but ye haven't given it up, now, have ye, Will?"

"Why do you call me that?" Will challenged as he felt Eliz- Miss Swann- move behind him.

"Its yer name, lad."

"If you want it that much, here!" Elizabeth threw the medallion as hard as she could toward the water.

Will caught a flash of firelight reflecting off gold before some of pirates surrounding them broke away to chase down the necklace.

The pirate- he seemed to be in charge- smirked as he stepped into the gap they left and into the flickering firelight. This, for the first time, allowed Will to study his opponent. And, to Will's surprise, there was something familiar about the man's- or was it demon's- large frame, long dark hair half hidden by his sailor's cap, and blue eyes.

The pirate glanced up the beach, to something Will couldn't see. "Let's get them to the _Pearl_," he ordered. "And make sure you don't hurt them."

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow gave the order for one last cannon barrage on the town to give cover for the boats returning to the _Black Pearl_. He'd seen the crew loading up, and then abandoning, the boats. He lifted his spyglass again, to double check that the loot was still there. It was.

Finally, they'd returned from looking the town and shoved off. Jack frowned as he picked out his first mate, Bill Turner, and the two unfamiliar faces in another boat. What had happened?

He didn't do anything as the crew returned, bringing two young adults with them. The young adults had very different reactions as they were brought on board. The lad's eyes darted around, marking the number of crewmen, advantages and obstacles. Jack nodded slowly. This one might be a problem further down the line. The lass also looked around, but her gaze was less calculating and more wondering.

The young man helped her on board and stepped forward to guard her from most of Jack's crew. Jack ignored them for a moment. "Get us moving!" Jack ordered. "I want us out of here before the Navy can find their own heads!"

The crew scattered. Jack watched as several pulled up the anchor, the sails unfurled, and Twigg took over at the helm. Soon they were headed away from Port Royal.

"We've the last medallion, Captain," Bill reported as he held up the aforementioned treasure.

Jack smiled as he headed down to take the cursed coin. "Good." He glanced at the youths. "And you ha' brought something else as well."

The young man glared at Jack. The young lady drew closer to him.

Bill looked absolutely joyful and relieved as Jack took the coin. "Aye."

Jack spared a glance for his first mate before turning to the young man. He couldn't remember the last time Bill hadn't looked depressed.

Jack mentally shrugged. He'd ask later. He studied the boy. There was something very familiar about him. "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" he asked the boy.

Jack saw a flicker of surprise cross the boy's face before it was quickly hidden. "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," the boy retorted.

Jack studied him. He was young- perhaps only twenty if he was a day- with dark hair and eyes. He stood taller then Jack himself, and was dressed in the practical clothes of a craftsman. Jack still didn't know why he'd been brought on board.

"Well, it's a shame to put a black mark on yer record, but you're goin' ta be real familiar with pirates from now on," Jack said. He paused, took in the way the young man was protecting the lass and then continued deliberately, just to see what the boy would do. "And so is the little lady."

There was no question about it. The lad's eyes widened and he clenched his fists; he would have drawn a weapon if he had any. "What's yer names?" Jack asked. "It's always good ta know the names of me crew."

"I am not a part of your crew," the young man snarled.

Bill glanced at Jack and then at the lad. "Ye should have been, Will."

Jack glanced at Bill in shock. Did he just say…?

"Will. Short for William?" Jack asked quietly. If it was true, then how was he here? How had he escaped that explosion eight years ago?

The lad glowered at Bill. "Yes. William Turner," he broke off with a frown as murmurs of surprise were uttered by those watching the confrontation.

Now that he knew who the lad was, Jack could finally understand why the young man was so familiar and why Bill was so jubilant. Somehow, Bill's son **had** survived that explosion.

"William Turner," Jack said quietly. "And the lady?"

Will hesitated and then answered. "This is my wife, Elizabeth," he said softly and reached for her hand.

Jack looked at the young lady. She was tall for a woman, with blond hair and light brown eyes. She, unlike young Will, was dressed in an expensive nightgown. She was also quite lovely, and Jack had a sneaking suspicion he knew why she'd been brought on board.

Jack frowned. Young Turner was lying about the marriage. Still, the whelp was smart; it was a good way to protect the girl. At least, on his ship it would suffice; it wouldn't matter a whit on another ship. "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Mr. and Mrs. Turner," he said. He'd pretend to believe the lad for now. "Mr. Ragetti, take them to my cabin."

Jack looked at Twigg. "Change course to _Isla de Muerta_." He ordered. "We've a curse ta break."

* * *

Bill started to follow his son. Jack stopped him. "Bootstrap, I need ta speak with you."

Bill took a deep breath. "Captain?" He continued to watch his son and the young lady as they followed Ragetti to Jack's cabin.

"Bill," Jack said. "William- I know you want to talk to him, but I need you to think for a moment."

"Jack, he's my son. My son is alive." Bill sounded as if he couldn't believe such good news. His voice was nearly nonexistent, but the joy leaked through.

"Aye, he is," Jack agreed. He stared at Bill. His old friend was still staring at the door to Jack's cabin. Bill looked better than Jack has seen him in eight years. It was as if long held grief and guilt had disappeared. Jack almost hated to shake him out of it. "Bill, are you listening to me?" He pulled Bill to the side, and leaned against the rail. He could watch and make sure no one got close enough to hear this conversation from here.

Bill shook himself. "He's alive, he's free, and he's made a life for himself."

"That might be well and good," Jack agreed, "but given his reaction, he thinks that pirates are nothing but Satan's handmaidens, an' we need a way to break the news gently." He frowned. "And if those two are married, I'll eat me hat."

Bill coughed. After he recovered, his gaze turned thoughtful. "You're right. Me son's barely twenty one. He's probably just out of an apprenticeship, if that. He wouldn't be married yet."

Ragetti walked out of the Captain's cabin, firmly closing the door behind him. "They're settled in f' now, Captain, Bootstrap."

"Mr. Ragetti, why didn't you just take the medallion from the lass?" Bill asked before he could turn away.

The younger pirate looked away. "She's pretty," he said defiantly. "Pintel an' I thought that, since it's a three day trip t' Tortuga from the Island, we wouldn't have t' wait."

Bill frowned at him. His hand drifted down to his belt knife and Ragetti flinched back. "But we didn't know she was yer son's wife. We won't do anything."

"You better not. I don't want my son cuckold."

Ragetti nodded sharply, and then reached up to adjust his eye patch. Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a station to get to?"

Ragetti hurried off.

Jack returned his attention to Bill. "That explains why they wanted ta bring her on board. Why did you?"

"I wasn't thinking too well," Bill admitted. "I'd just seen who I was fighting. He was beating me, ye know. An' we had ta get out of there in a hurry."

Jack nodded. "We'll need ta do something about her. Yer lad can join us. If he can beat you in a fight, he'll be useful."

"Aye," Bill sounded proud. "He could probably beat you, if he wanted to."

Jack scowled. "Better then you, I c'n see. It's hard to conceive he's better than me." He shook his head. "Back ta the girl. What should we do with her?"

Bill frowned. "We don't tell the crew that Will was lying."

Jack frowned. "No, yer right. That won't stop some o' them, mind." Jack considered for a moment, and then shrugged. "No matter. So she's not Elizabeth Turner. Who is she?"

"She's the one who had the medallion," Bill admitted.

"So, she did have the medallion; they do know each other. They might be affianced, and the medallion is his pledge to her, but I doubt it."

Bill frowned in thought. "She's the daughter of one of the upper class in Port Royal. Did you hear her speak?"

"Ah," Jack smiled. "Ye've hit upon it, Bill."

Bill groaned. "Not another ransom scheme."

"Why not? If she's the daughter or even wife o' some high and mighty muckety-muck, we ought ta get plenty for her."

"Remember the last one?"

"This time, it's different."

Bill shook his head and stifled another groan. "You always believe that "this time" will be different."

* * *

Ok, a few explanations. This universe is obviously different from the one we all know. Jack chose Bill Turner as his first mate when he first became a pirate. Because of that, there was no mutiny. I'll explain why Bill sent Will a medallion later in the story. (Or rather, Bill will explain)


	2. Chapter 2

Pretending to Save Her

Pretending to Save Her

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC; I make no money off this endeavor.

Characters: Will/Elizabeth, ensemble cast (first movie)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: AU

Summary: When the crew of the _Black Pearl_ attacks Port Royal, the first mate is surprised to see a familiar face. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann are both taken captive. CotBP AU

A/N: Because I forgot to mention last time, I should tell you that this story would not be nearly as good if it weren't for the efforts of my beta, **pir8fancier**.

_

* * *

_

Ch2

"I'm sorry, Miss Swann, but I didn't have time to think of anything else to say," Will said. He was examining the room they had been put in, checking the door and the small portholes. He'd already double checked the back windows. Elizabeth was watching him, but she remained seated in one of the four chairs in the room.

"I understand, Will, thank you. And you should probably call me Elizabeth, since I'm your wife."

Will blushed and shook his head. "Right. Best make this as realistic as possible- Elizabeth."

"Thank you for protecting me," she said as she held out her hand to him.

He paused as he reached back. "I failed," he muttered bitterly.

It was more than anyone else did, Will," Elizabeth said hotly. "Don't blame yourself."

"Why did they want you?" Will asked. "Did they just want…" he flushed, unable to continue.

"They wanted that medallion," Elizabeth said. Will looked relieved.

"What is so important about that medallion?" he wondered.

Elizabeth winced. "Do you remember the day we found you?" She asked. He nodded, slightly confused. "There was a gold medallion with a skull on it around your neck. I thought it meant that you were a pirate, so I took it."

Will blinked. "My medallion," he whispered. "I thought I lost it to the sea. It was… it was all I had of my father, save for a name," he said bitterly.

"I thought you were a pirate," she repeated. "I wanted to keep you safe, Will. If they'd seen you wearing that medallion, they would have hung you, boy or now."

Will nodded slowly. "I wish you hadn't taken it- or at least told me."

"I should have, but I was just so worried…"

Will nodded and took her hand. "I understand." He couldn't stay angry at her. She had been trying to protect him, after all. He just wished the pirates didn't have that last link to his family.

She bit her lip. He squeezed her hand gently. "I do understand, Elizabeth." He sighed. "But I don't understand why these pirates wanted it so badly. It's just a necklace, a gift from a merchant sailor to his son. Only the fact that it's gold should make pirates interested in it. And they'd already sacked the town."

Elizabeth sighed. "It's got something to do with…" she trailed off and shuddered.

Will nodded, his own thoughts going to the skeletons. "But what?"

The door behind him opened. Maybe they could get some answers now.

* * *

Jack opened the door to find their "guests" seated at the table in his cabin, the lad gently holding the lass's hand. Maybe they really were married. Will dropped the lass's hand and stood up. Jack sighed. "Ye have my word, lad, I won't harm either of you while we ha' this talk. Sit." Will sat down again warily.

"I trust ye like yer temporary accommodations?"

Young William glared at him. Ouch. Yes, he was definitely Bill's son. He'd just gotten the same glare in blue when he told Bill to wait outside.

Jack sauntered over to one of the remaining chairs and sat down.

"Alright, lad and lass, since we're all comfy, I'd like to know what ye know of me _Pearl_."

They exchanged glances that clearly said "humor the mad pirate." Jack tried not to laugh. He knew he looked mad, between the bandana, the braids and the beads. He made sure his actions cemented that belief in people's minds. "Your pearl?" Elizabeth whatever-her-last-name-was asked.

"The _Black Pearl_," Jack purred. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, after all."

Will grinned sardonically. "It's the ship we're on."

"Beside that, young William."

Will shrugged and jutted his chin out in a defiant gesture. "It's said to be a cursed ship. All the sailors say that it's crewed by the damned. Men who cannot die; who have sold their souls to the devil."

"So ye know the rumors," Jack said.

"Who doesn't?" Will asked. He was twitching as if he wanted to lean away from Jack. Jack gave him full points for staying put.

"An' what do ye think of the rumors?"

The lad paled. "I wouldn't have credited them, but for what I saw. You are damned men."

Jack frowned. "Damned we may be. I wouldn't know. But we are cursed." He laughed briefly, bitterly.

Will hesitated. "Cursed?"

"Aye, cursed," Jack said. "'Tis a terrible curse, lad. Be glad ye aren't under it." He smiled at the looks the younger two exchanged. "Nay, ye aren't under it. The curse has nothin' ta do with the _Pearl_."

"Why did your men turn into skeletons when the moonlight hit them?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack smiled, impressed. So the girl was observant as well as pretty. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are," he said. "Dead. We cannot die, because we do not live."

"So why are you telling us this?"

"Ta ease yer mind, lad. We don't live, and we can't feel anything. Yer wife is safe until we break the curse."

Will nodded slowly.

Jack smiled. "O'course, we can break the curse now, thanks to th' medallion she was wearing." Jack pulled it out of his vest pocket and held it up to the candlelight.

Will stared at it. "That? Why can that help? It's just something my father came across in his travels."

"Nay, lad. It's much more then that. This is Aztec gold… one of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity. You've seen what we become."

"So how can it help you?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack looked at her. She looked enthralled by the story. "If we return all the coins, we can be free o' the curse. That is why we need the coin."

"So you have your gold. Why take us?"

Jack shifted. This was the part that would not be easy. "That was me first mate's decision, and 'twas brought on by seeing yer husband."

"Why me?" Will asked

"I'll come t' that presently." Jack said, sidestepping that issue for now. "But first, I have a proposition f'r you. The lads say you're a good fighter."

He paused. Will eyed him before nodding. "I can fight, yes."

"Good." Jack stood up. "I have need of good fighters. Ye'll join the crew of the _Pearl_, lad."

"I will not." Will stood up as he spoke. Elizabeth did as well.

"Aye, lad, ye will. After all, ye've a reason t' join me crew," Jack growled. He looked at Elizabeth for a long moment.

Will paled. "Fine then," he spat out.

Jack smiled. "That's better," he said cheerfully. "Though you couldn't deny yer blood f' long, in any case."

Elizabeth slid between them before Will could strangle Jack. "Explain. Now." She ordered.

Jack smiled at her. "An' the lass proves she has a bite as well," he said. He hurried on with his explanation at her glare. "Ye've pirate's blood in you, young William, and ye'll make a fine pirate.

Will frowned. "But I don't," he said.

"Ah, but you do."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances.

Jack smiled at them. "If ye'll excuse me f'r a moment, I'll prove t' ye that ye have the blood of a pirate."

"And why should I believe you?" Will challenged.

"Truth doesn't change, lad, no matter who is telling it." Jack went still and serious as he spoke. "And what I, and me first mate, are going t' tell you is nothing more then absolute truth. Listen t' us, before ye disbelieve us."

Will nodded, startled. "I'll listen."

Jack smiled. "Good." He headed for the door. "Ye c'n come in now, Bill."

Bill entered, his eyes finding Will and just drinking in the sight of his son.

Will eyed him curiously. "You're familiar."

"I would be."

Jack sighed. What was wrong with Bill? He'd been devastated when they thought Will was dead, and now he wasn't saying anything.

"Since he's playing silent man, I'll explain," Jack said.

"Please do," Will said dryly. "Because this does not tell me why you think I have pirates' blood."

"D'ya ever feel the call o' the sea, boy? D'ya ever just stop and listen for something, something ye can't quite hear, but that ye know is there? Do ye feel more alive when yer standing in a ship, feeling the movement of the deck and listening to the rigging?"

Will shifted uneasily. "I don't know what you mean," He said.

"Ye feel it, lad, don't you. A restlessness that gets to you."

Will looked down. "And if I do? That doesn't mean anything. I've never had to do anything about it."

"Ye've the sea longing, lad, and the more ye deny her, the more she's going ta make ye hers."

Will frowned. "I find that hard to believe," he said. "And lots of sailors speak of the sea. That doesn't mean that I have a relative who's a pirate."

"He's standing in front of ye, lad," Jack said seriously.

Will studied Bill carefully.

Then Elizabeth laughed bitterly. "Please. It's another ploy to get you to stay here, Will. A convenient relative of yours is a member of this crew?"

"I don't think they're lying, Elizabeth," Will said softly. "And they'd have no need to do such a thing, not after the captain's earlier threat."

Jack watched them carefully. The lass had quieted and was staring at her protector. "Will… you can't mean…"

"He's related to me somehow," Will said. "He's familiar."

Bill opened his mouth and sighed. "I don't… I thought ye dead, Will."

"Who are you?" Will asked steadily. Jack watched as the boy gripped the back of the nearby chair so hard, the knuckles of his hands were turning white. The lad was anything but calm. "I can see that you are related to me, but how?"

Bill sighed. "I can't blame you for not recognizing me, you were ten the last time I saw you."

"Just tell me!" Will snapped.

Bill stepped back. "William Turner, Sr.," he said. "You're my son."

The back of the chair creaked under the boy's grip. "My father was a merchant sailor, not a pirate," Will protested.

Elizabeth looked back and forth between Will and Bill.

"I was, originally. Things went wrong, and I found myself on the other side of the law. I never told your mother."

The back of the chair snapped. Everyone stopped and stared at Will. He was staring down at the broken piece of the chair in his hand. Then he turned and hurled it at the wall. "My father is not- was not- a pirate."

"I am, Will," Bill said. "I'm sorry, lad. I never thought t' tell you."

"Prove it," Will challenged. "If you are my father, then what was my mother's name?"

"Mary. Mary Black, until she married me and became Mary Turner." Bill answered promptly.

Will swallowed. "And… what did you promise when you left the last time?" His voice was shaky, uncertain.

"I would teach you to sail," Bill said. He smiled. "Will, I really am your father."

Will nodded numbly. "You are. How? I thought you were dead."

Bill reached out and placed his hand on the younger Turner's arm. "Jus' as I thought ye were dead, Will," he said. Jack smiled. Bill seemed to be happy enough to just say his son's name. "That day eight years ago, when the merchant ship exploded instead of letting us board, I though ye'd died."

"It was this ship I saw!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack and Bill looked over at her, but Will was nodding. "Of course, just after they pulled me out of the water." Will shook his father's hand off his arm.

"There was another ship there?" Jack asked.

"How do you think I survived?" Will asked coldly.

Bill winced. "We didn't blow up the ship," Jack matched the lad's tone.

Will nodded. "I know. The captain was going to surrender," he sighed. "I know it wasn't your fault. The powder magazine exploded."

"Aye, so that's what happened," Jack glanced at Elizabeth. "An' then the lass's ship came upon you, and rescued ye."

"Yes, I was the only survivor." His tone had cooled again.

Jack was unfazed. "Now that we know how this happened, I'll return these to you, lad," He said. He handed over Will's sword and hatchet. Will took them, surprised, and then began to inspect them.

"Why are you giving them back to me?" Will asked.

"Like I said, lad, you're a good fighter. Be stupid to bring a good fighter on without giving him his weapons."

Will shook his head, and continued to check his weapons.

"Will." Bill said.

Will looked up. "Yes, Father?" His tone was completely neutral. Jack watched as Elizabeth winced.

So the boy was going to go for chilly politeness until they could get him to loosen up. That was better then rage and stubborn refusal to listen, and Jack would have to remind Bill of that later.

Bill shook his head. "It's not important," He said and turned away. His son watched him leave the room, face impassive.

Jack frowned. If the boy kept that up, it would near kill Bootstrap.

The girl looked up at him. "Will…"

"They threatened you," The boy interrupted. He turned to face Jack. "I'll work for you, Captain, but don't expect any more from me."

"Fair enough, lad," Jack replied. "Lass, I suspect ye already know this, but it'd probably be best if ye stay inside the cabin I'll assign you and your husband." The young adults exchanged glances at that.

"I realized that, yes."

"So ye'll need something to do. Can ye read French?"

Elizabeth looked at Will, who shrugged. "Yes, I can," she finally said.

Jack smiled brightly. "Ah, good. I have some documents we took off a French ship a few months ago. You'll be translating them f'r me."

She blinked.

* * *

Please R&R. I'll have more up on Thursday.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi  
Disclaimer: I see no profit in this for me. I don't own these characters.  
Characters: Will/Elizabeth, ensemble cast (first movie)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: AU  
Summary: The characters consider the situation and its ramifications. CotBP AU

_Ch3_

* * *

Bill Turner stood near the wheel, leaning against the rail of the ship.

His son and apparent daughter-in-law had been taken to a small cabin and Jack had claimed that Will would sign the articles once they reached Tortuga.

"Lad's not listening t' you?" Pintel asked.

Bill shrugged, despite how much it hurt, the way his son was rejecting him.

"He has reasons t' be angry," Bill said.

"You didn't mean ta send him a cursed medallion," Pintel said.

Bill laughed. "I don't even think that's a big problem, Mr. Pintel. I abandoned him."

"You thought him dead, Bootstrap."

Bill sighed and turned away. He did, but they should have searched the wreckage of that merchant ship.

Pintel left.

Jack, who was currently at the wheel, spoke up. "He's right, ye know. It wasn't your fault. If anything, the lad should blame me."

"He never met you, Cap'n."

"Bill…" Jack sighed and adjusted his hat. "Give him time. He'll come around."

"How much time?" Bill asked wryly. "He's going to try to get away."

"O'course he is," Jack said. "And that girl will help him."

"Aye," Bill said.

The Captain and first mate looked out at the crew. "Six days," Bill said, trying to change the subject.

"And we'll be free of the curse," Jack agreed. "And I can get more crewmen." They'd been running shorthanded when they found the treasure, and once they'd realized they were cursed they had agreed that it would be best to stay shorthanded until they broke the curse.

"That will be a relief," Bill agreed. "Of course, I'll have t' find us a decent cook when we actually need t' eat."

Jack snickered. "Bill, ye c'n cook."

"Not well. And I'm first mate, I don't have time. 'Sides, most o' us are going to want more."

"And that, me friend, is why we're goin' ta load the _Pearl_ up to her scuppers in gold and head for Tortuga once we break the curse."

Bill smiled. He actually had a reason to look forward to breaking the curse, a chance to get to know his son again. He wouldn't waste it.

* * *

Will glanced at Elizabeth. She was wearing a dress that someone had found; it was dark red and not very proper for a lady of her stature, but it was better then just her night gown. She'd pulled the dress over her nightgown, giving the low-cut gown the needed modesty the original seamstress had never intended.

She was also fast asleep on the bed in the small cabin they'd been ushered into once Captain Sparrow had finished talking with them. Will smiled. He'd never expected to be in a situation where he could actually watch Miss Swann- Elizabeth- sleep. He had to remember to call her Elizabeth or this whole charade would crumble.

Will's smile faded. His impulsive attempt (so far successful) to keep Elizabeth safe had had several unforeseen consequences. If they weren't careful, once they returned to Port Royal, she'd be considered a "used" woman, worthy only of scorn, especially in the higher parts of society.

Unfortunately, Will couldn't see any way to avoid that.

Will sighed. This was not helping him work out their bigger but hopefully solvable problems. He sat down in the cabin's lone chair and glanced at the door. He had some time to think and figure out what to do. They weren't technically locked in, but Will had no desire to spend any time with his new "crewmates."

That was problem number one: they were trapped on a ship with a cursed crew.

Problem number two: said cursed crew was going to break the curse and then head for the pirate town of Tortuga.

Problem number three: the cursed captain of the cursed crew wanted him to join the crew- once they were uncursed.

Problem number four: they were threatening Elizabeth to get him to join the crew.

Problem number five: they were under the impression that he was married to Elizabeth, and therefore they would be expecting him to engage in marital relations with her.

Problem number six; his father was a member of the cursed crew.

Problem number seven: he had to get Elizabeth back to Port Royal before something happened.

Problem number eight: Port Royal society might not accept Elizabeth back.

Will sighed. He had several problems, but he and Elizabeth might be able to work around them.

He could claim that he didn't trust the crew- which he didn't- if any of them thought it odd that he wasn't sleeping with his "wife".

And perhaps they could escape at Tortuga, and find their way back to Port Royal from there.

Will sighed. So, some of the problems were solvable, or could be worked around.

He had no idea what to do about his father.

* * *

Elizabeth listened as Will moved around the tiny cabin and then sat down. She didn't like that she had to pretend to be asleep to get him to relax even a tiny bit, but she would do it.

She shifted slightly. This bed wasn't the most comfortable. Still, it was better then the chair, where Will had apparently decided to stay. Poor Will. He was determined to protect her virtue, but he didn't realize that it didn't matter. No matter if anything happened, she'd always be tainted in the minds of high society.

In addition, he was trying to keep her as safe as he could. He was even willing to join this crew to keep her from harm. She'd never realized just how much he'd give up for her.

To top it all off, Will's father was a pirate. How was he dealing with that revelation? He'd not said a word about it to her, and barely spoke to his father.

Elizabeth didn't move; even as she heard Will's breathing deepen in sleep.

Things did not look good, but she was sure there was some way they could escape. The only question was- did she want to? Did she want to go back to Port Royal, where they would be separated? Will obviously cared for her, deeply. At least here, they could be together.

* * *

Jack sighed in relief as they reached the island, for six days he'd had to deal with far more tension among his crew- and he included the two young adults in that- then was fair.

If he'd known was a mess attacking Port Royal would bring, well, he would have still attacked. He might have gone 'bout it differently, however.

He brought the _Pearl_ around and ordered the crew to lower the anchor.

They were finally going to get rid of this curse. They would finally be free.

Jack leaned against the wheel as he frowned down at Will Turner, who was sitting on a barrel on deck. The lad was still tense and wary, but he wasn't watching the crew right now. He was staring out at _Isla De Muerta_.

Jack did have to admit that the barren land and treacherous waters did not have the most hospitable appearance. The mist that seemed to be a permanent part of the Isla didn't help. Still, the lad didn't have to stare at it like that.

Elizabeth Turner- because they had no better name for her yet- had mostly kept inside their small cabin. He couldn't help but think that that was very smart of her.

Jack was already considering how to keep the lass safe once the curse was broken. It was nearly three days back to Tortuga, and some of the crew wouldn't want to wait three days for a woman. She was a comely thing, too, and the men had been without for nearly ten years. It'd be the devil's own time keeping them away from her. Even though Bootstrap had already announced that anyone who so much as touched his daughter-in-law would be keelhauled, he wouldn't stand a chance if the majority of them decided to take her.

Jack looked down at Will again. The lad had returned to working on his sword, using a small whetstone that he'd apparently found on board. He was silent as he worked, honing the very nice sword to a sharp edge.

By the time he was done, Pintel stood before him. "Lad?"

The boy looked up. "Yes?" He replied, using the same utterly neutral tone of voice he'd used for the past four days.

"When we get back, would you take a look at my sword?"

The boy seemed to consider the question for a brief moment. "It will depend on if I need to protect my wife or not," he finally said.

Pintel smiled. "Thank ye, lad," He said. "I'll help ye keep th' poppet safe. So will Ragetti."

The boy nodded. "Thank you." he finished sharpening his sword and started inspecting it.

Jack smiled. That was good. Pintel and Ragetti might not be the smartest in the crew, but they were fierce fighters. They should be able to find some way to get the lad to loosen up as well. It'd be good for the lad to make some allies among the crew, before he could possibly escape.

Well. It seemed that Pintel and Ragetti had just volunteered to guard the ship while they broke the curse.

"Gentlemen… it's time," Jack bellowed.

The crew cheered. After the cheers had died down, he nodded. "Misters Pintel and Ragetti, you're guards. Mr. Turner, junior, you'll be staying on the ship. We'll break this curse, and then load the _Pearl_ with some o' the swag we've collected."

"Then what, Captain?" Twigg asked.

"Tortuga."

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi  
Disclaimer: I see no profit in this for me. I don't own these characters.  
Characters: Will/Elizabeth, ensemble cast (first movie)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: AU  
Summary: The Curse is broken, and Jack derails Will's plans to get Elizabeth away with some of his own. CotBP AU

Ch4

"Dice, lad?" Ragetti asked.

Will nodded. Most of the crew had disappeared into a series of caves on _Isla de Muerta_. The two guards, Elizabeth, and Will were the only ones on board. Elizabeth was sitting nearby, watching.

The two pirates smiled when he agreed. "I'm just glad it's cloudy," Pintel said.

Will frowned. "Will you know?" He asked. "When the curse is broken?"

"Suspect so, lad," Pintel said. "Is there a breeze?"

Will frowned. "Yes," he said. "Actually, a fairly strong one. The clouds should be gone soon. You can't feel it?"

"Haven't been able to feel the wind in ten years, lad," Pintel said. "I'm looking forward t' it, and a nice dinner."

Elizabeth leaned forward slightly. "How do you break the curse?" she asked. "I understand that you have to return all the coins. Is there anything else?"

"Aye," Pintel said. "We had blood that had to be repaid. All o' us had ta add some blood ta the chest." He rolled his dice and grumbled at the five he'd gotten.

"We did that first off," Ragetti interjected. "So as we could be free as soon as we'd collected all the coins." He took the dice and rolled. "Ha!" He shouted when he saw his nine. He passed the dice on to Will.

Will frowned and rolled. Eight. "Not bad," He muttered.

Pintel looked up just before taking the dice. "Ragetti…" He said.

"I feel it, Pints!" Ragetti said.

"What? What is it?" Will asked, alarmed.

"We're free!" Pintel yelled. "The curse is broken!"

They both jumped up and began to dance a jig.

Will watched in amusement. He exchanged a quick glance with Elizabeth.

She was trying not to laugh as she watched. "This probably means you should get to the cabin," Will said softly.

She sighed. "I know. But I'm enjoying spending time on deck."

"I know," Will echoed. "But too much longer is just too dangerous."

"Let her wait until we see the boats, mate," Pintel said. "It'll be a while, they're getting the swag. We've been collecting it f'r nearly ten years now, since we realized we didn't need t' spend it on food and the like."

"Why do you have food aboard then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Captain says we need t' have it just in case. Came in useful, didn't it?"

"Yes," Will agreed. He hadn't eaten so well since the first summer he'd been in Port Royal, before he'd started his apprenticeship. In fact, he was reasonably certain that a good portion of the food came from the governor's mansion.

Elizabeth had agreed with him, though they hadn't said anything to the pirates.

Will wandered over to the rail, watching the caves. He wanted to know as soon as the rest of the pirates returned.

Elizabeth joined him. "I'm trying not to argue with you," She said. "But I really don't like having to hide. Plus, I'm running out of papers to translate."

"You know why I want to keep you hidden," He said. "If they don't see you, they might not remember you're here and you won't have any… problems." Will paused. "Perhaps Captain Sparrow has some books you can read."

She nodded. "I know. That's why I'm not arguing," She said. "But it may not matter when we get back to Port Royal." She continued quietly. "I am tired of being shut in that cabin."

Will sighed. "I know," He said. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But I have to get you away from here and back to your father. And I'm sorry."

Elizabeth looked down. "Will you be upset if I admit that I'm not sure I want to go back?"

Will sighed. "Your father will want to know you are safe," He said.

She nodded. "I like this, though. Spending time with you. We haven't been allowed in too long."

"I know." Will rested his hand on the small of her back. He wouldn't have dared do that back in Port Royal, but here, they were pretending to be married. They had to act the part, after all. "But I'm certain that it can't last."

* * *

Bill glanced around the cavern. There was still a lot of treasure stored in the caves, but it would take more then one ship to carry it all out at once. They'd loaded the boats with as much as they could, and Bill was sure that they would make more trips until the _Pearl_ was full.

He stretched, marveling at the simple act of feeling his muscles pull.

He smiled widely. The curse was broken, and he could feel again. Around him, the majority of the crew were either loading the boats or doing the exact same thing he was.

Reveling in feeling. Bill closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The slight dankness of the cavern and the fresh smell of the sea assaulted him. He gloried in it.

Jack stopped next to him. "Bill d'ye think we have enough for now?" Jack asked.

Bill glanced at the boats with an expert eye. He knew Jack's question was mostly a formality, but Bill took it seriously. "I think we have enough for this trip, yes. If we want to fill the _Pearl_, we'll need at least two more trips."

"That's fine," Jack slurred. "Just make sure we c'n live like kings for weeks."

"That will not be hard to do," Bill said after a quick glance around the cavern. "We've enough in this cavern ta last several lifetimes, and never need ta pirate again."

"But where's th' fun in that?" Jack asked.

Bill laughed.

After a moment, Jack joined in.

* * *

Jack watched as the last of the gold they were taking with them was loaded onto the _Pearl_.

Bill was supervising the loading, while Jack was double checking that they were ready to leave.

Jack frowned as he realized he couldn't see Will Turner anywhere. He should be up here helping to get the ship ready. "Bill, where's your son?" He called out.

"Down in th' cabin," Bill called back. "Thought it was best f' now. He c'n learn how to sail later."

Jack nodded. That was a good idea. The lad could protect his- whatever she was to him- better that way.

Jack nodded, finally satisfied. "All hands, look alive!" Jack yelled. "Ready to make sail!"

The crew jumped into action. Jack smiled. There was more energy in their movements then he'd seen in a long time. Most of the crew was smiling or in clearly good spirits. Not that he blamed them. He was just glad that they had a good supply of very good food, courtesy of the governor's mansion at Port Royal.

Nevertheless, he couldn't wait to get to Tortuga. He wanted rum- real, good rum- and a lass or two. He wouldn't say no to fresh fruit, either.

He knew others in the crew had similar plans. Jack figured that they could take a week or two for enjoyment before starting to find more crewmen. He'd like to take on another helmsman and a few more cannoneers to start. A good cook would be needed, unless the lad proved to be good at that. They'd stay at Tortuga for a month, at least, to resupply and fix the ship.

Jack nodded. The girl could probably be set up in Tortuga. Bill had already expressed an interest in using part of his share to buy a house in the better part of town. Jack was sure he could find one big enough for his son and "daughter-in-law" as well.

Jack grinned. It'd be interesting to see how far those young adults would be willing to take this deception. Of course, it was far more likely that the lad would find a way to get the lass on a ship away.

Jack didn't particularly mind if that happened. He had what he needed from the girl- the medallion. And the lad, while useful, could be replaced.

Jack smiled.

* * *

Will shifted uneasily as footsteps approached the cabin and then faded away. "I felt better when they were cursed," He said.

Elizabeth smiled at him then returned to the papers she was trying to translate. She couldn't really offer any words of comfort, since she felt the same way. It had been nice of Will's father to make that threat, but she and Will both doubted it would matter in the end.

Someone approached again, and Will stood up as the door opened. "Easy, lad, I'm here t' explain a few things," Jack said as he entered.

"Such as?" Will asked. He didn't sit back down.

"The lass," Jack said, gesturing at Elizabeth. "We can't keep her on board."

Will nodded. "Good," he said.

Elizabeth frowned at him. Will turned to her. "Elizabeth, it's not safe." He glanced at Jack. "Though I doubt any place this crew decides to make port at will be any safer."

"I'm staying with you, Will," Elizabeth said.

"Not on this ship, love." Jack said. "If you were a sailor, perhaps, but I don't need you. Young Turner, I want on my crew."

"Why do you need me? And don't give me some line about needing good fighters." Will said.

"But it's true, lad," Jack said. "That was the only reason I wanted ye, at first."

"At first," Will repeated.

At Jack's smirk, he knew that the pirate captain had wanted him to pick up on the wording.

"Ye belong here, lad," Jack said. "Where else would the son o' Bootstrap Bill belong?"

"I do not," Will denied. "I belong in Port Royal."

"Is that so, boy?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Will said firmly. "I'm not my father." Elizabeth saw the slight flicker of regret in his gaze as he did, however. It was probably over the fact that his father was a pirate.

Jack laughed. "You'll change your mind, lad."

Elizabeth couldn't be certain he wouldn't. She sighed.

"I doubt that," Will disagreed scornfully.

Jack waved it away. "In any case, lad, yer father is planning ta buy a house in Tortuga. He says that ye and yer lass c'n stay there until ye've enough ta buy one o' yer own."

"Buy my own?" Will asked, startled. Elizabeth looked up worriedly. At Port Royal, Will was years away from being able to afford a home. Even now, with his apprenticeship done, and working as a journeyman, he had to rent.

"That might take some months, lad, but with your share once we get back to proper piratin', you'll be able ta afford a proper home for yer wife."

Will sat back down, stunned. "Months?" He repeated.

"Aye, though it will depend on what prizes we take, lad." Jack blinked. "Is something wrong?"

Will shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong," He said unconvincingly.

Jack frowned at him.

Elizabeth forced herself to smile. She had to pay the part! "Will, this is wonderful," She said. "We'll be able to have our own home soon."

Will looked at her sharply, but she couldn't interpret Jack's gaze. She settled for smiling at Will. He blinked and then smiled back. Good, he knew what she was trying to do.

Lord alive, this charade was both too hard and too easy!

* * *

Bill watched as Jack headed toward the captain's cabin. Jack looked up and gestured for him to follow.

Bill nodded and, after making sure that everything was going well and things were under control on deck, followed the captain.

"Aye, Captain?" Bill asked.

"None of that, Bill," Jack said as he poured two tankards of rum. Not the best, but better then nothing.

"What is it, Jack?"

"Did you know that your son and that lass can lie with the best of them?"

Bill blinked. "No…" He said.

"They sat there, lying through their teeth about living together," Jack said. "Only the fact that she can't be your lad's wife stopped me from believing them." Jack shook his head. "They're playing this through, Bill. And they're doing it perfectly. Be proud of the lad."

Bill took a drink. "It's that perfect?" He asked. "I've not spent much time with the both of them."

"You've not spent much time with your lad, Bill," Jack said. "But yes."

Bill looked down. "We are… very different men, Jack," Bill said. "And I want to give him time…"

Jack waved his hand around. "Still, ye might want ta take them in hand, as it were. That lad has the look ta be a perfect lure. So does the lass, come ta think. But young William has the perfect face for it."

Bill smiled proudly. "They're pulling it off, aren't they?"

"Aye." Jack said. "They had perhaps two seconds ta pull it together and it's still holdin' up. An' only the two o' us know it's not true."

Bill nodded. "I'll talk with Will," He said. "I think I need ta anyway."

Jack shrugged. They enjoyed the rum in silence for a moment before Bill laughed. At Jack's look he smiled. "Will had no idea I was a pirate," He said. "And he's probably finding life as a pirate has more rewards then he thought."

"What do ye mean?"

"The lass, Jack, the lass." Bill looked smug. "Fact is; I wouldn't mind having her as me daughter-in-law."

Jack shifted.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi  
Disclaimer: In writing this, I make no claim to the ownership of these characters. Nor do I make any money off of writing this story.  
Characters: Will/Elizabeth, ensemble cast (first movie)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: AU  
Summary: "Truth will out" CotBP AU

Ch5

"LAND!"

All activity on the _Pearl_ stopped for a moment at the call. Everyone looked up at the lookout. "It's Tortuga!"

The crew started cheering. Jack smiled as he took over at the helm.

Will Turner popped up from below decks at the noise. He eyed the crew for a moment then looked at Bill. "Land, I take it," He said mildly.

"Tortuga," Bill answered.

"Ah." He didn't look particularly happy. Jack rolled his eyes. The nearly three day trip back to Tortuga had produced a slight mellowing in the lad's manner, but it was going to be a while before they made a true pirate out of him.

Will ducked back down. He'd been staying with the lass- a sensible precaution in Jack's mind- since the curse was broken.

Well, give him another few hours, and they could both feel safe enough. The crew would be out and about, save for Jack and Bill and they could get the boy to make his mark on the ship's articles, if they could convince him the rewards were worth it. Jack was already thinking of ways to get the lass to agree.

And they could get back to real pirating, not simply searching for the coins.

* * *

The crew made their way into town, scattering to the four corners of Tortuga.

Will watched them go, his expression, from what Bill could tell, amused.

Bill approached him. "You'll be able to head off soon, too."

Will turned to look at him. "I don't think it matters much," he said coolly.

Bill sighed. Will had thawed somewhat toward him, but he was by no means anything more then polite to his father. It was better then nothing, at least.

Pintel and Ragetti seemed to like Will, so that was good. And he'd impressed the entire crew when he'd damn near killed Grapple when the man had tried to take the lass by force.

Everyone had decided that it would be better to wait until they reached Tortuga after that. Bill had decided not to carry through with his own threatened punishment, since Grapple wouldn't have survived a keelhauling after Will was done with him.

Will glanced at him quickly before looking away. Bill waited. Will needed to come to his own decisions, he knew. Finally, Will sighed. "Why did you send me the medallion?"

"Believe me, I didn't know if was cursed when I did," Bill grimaced. "I thought you'd like it. So I had it put on a chain, and I sent it with all those things I knew your mother would need."

Will nodded. "I did like it. I wore it all the time."

Bill smiled. "What of your mother?" He asked. "I was- we headed for England as soon as we realized that the curse could be broken by returning the coins, but we were already too late." He knew his voice had lowered and gone hoarse. He missed his wife.

"It wasn't your fault," Will said. "I realize that now. It was just a stupid accident."

"How?"

"She was at the market, and someone lost control of their cart horse. It trampled her."

Bill winced.

Will apparently didn't notice. "I left a few months later."

"That much I do know," Bill said. "We tracked you to the _Mermaid_, but she exploded rather then let us board. I thought…"

"Of course," Will said. "You couldn't have known." He frowned. "I still don't know why the powder magazine went up like that. The Captain was going to surrender," He repeated what he'd said nearly nine days ago.

Bill looked out toward the town for a moment. "Odd," He said.

Will nodded.

Finally, Bill sighed. "Come on, Will. You've something that you need to do."

Will frowned. "I… Father, I can't. I have responsibilities… I can't just abandon them."

Bill frowned, even as he felt a thrill at Will's manner of address. It was the first time the boy had acknowledged their relationship in such a way. "Doing what?" He asked. "You've admitted you're the journeyman blacksmith. Your master can handle the smithy. And…" Bill hesitated. "Oh. Of course." The lass. Will thought it was his responsibility to protect her.

Well, he was certainly a better man then most. Bill sighed. It was time to talk to the captain. "Come on, Will. We'll sort this out."

Will frowned at him. Bill didn't bother trying to explain. The lass looked over at them as she came out on deck. Bill nodded. It'd probably best if she came along. He beckoned her over and then headed for the captain's cabin, where Jack was waiting. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

Will glanced at Elizabeth as they entered the captain's cabin. She reached out, and he took her hand. They were still, after all, pretending to be married. The fact that such a simple thing calmed them both would remain unsaid.

Jack smiled as they entered. Bill sighed and pulled off his cap. He ran his hand through his hair. "I think we should tell them, Jack," He said.

Jack sighed. "Take a seat," He ordered.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances but did so.

"Bill, you too." Jack said.

Jack focused on Will as Bill sat down as well. "Perhaps ye'd better tell us who the lass is," He said.

"I don't understand," Will said. "I've already told you."

"No, ye didn't," Jack smiled. "But it was a good try."

Elizabeth swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you, lass, are no more Mrs. Turner then I am, and I want to know who ye are," Jack said.

Bill started to cough. "Ye could have put it a little differently, Jack."

Will froze. They knew. His best way to protect her was gone. "Relax, lad," Jack said. "We've known since ye were brought on board. We haven't told the crew."

Elizabeth nodded and sat up a little straighter. "I suppose there's no point in it," She said.

"And no more lies, lass," Jack said before she could say anything else.

She sighed. "My name is Elizabeth Swann," she said.

"As in… Governor Swann?" Jack yelped.

"My father," she admitted reluctantly.

Bill and Jack looked somewhat stunned. "We knew ye had to come from a rich family," Bill said. "But the Governor of Jamaica?"

"Yes," Will said. "Miss Swann is the governor's daughter." He realized he was still holding her hand and let go. He missed the contact and being able to call her Elizabeth. He sighed. It wasn't proper. He'd only been doing so in an effort to protect her.

Elizabeth sighed. "How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth, Will? You've done it enough this past week."

"I addressed you so in an effort to protect you, Miss Swann," Will said. "And, as always, at least once more."

She leveled a glare at him. He sighed and shook his head. "As fascinating as this is…" Jack drawled.

They both turned to face him. "Lad, I don't intend to tell the crew, so keep calling her by her Christian name. It's a good way ta protect her from some of our less disciplined men. Lass, don't blame the lad. He comes by it honestly. It took Bill years before he'd even look Mary Black in the eye."

Will frowned. "Thank you, Captain Sparrow," He said. He looked over at Elizabeth. "That still doesn't solve our problems." He told her.

"I c'n marry ye here, if ye want," Jack offered.

Will sputtered, unable to find a good answer to that. Bill snorted. "I don't think he meant that," he said dryly.

"Oh- well…"

"Will is worried about getting me home," Elizabeth said.

"Your father is no doubt frantic with worry," Will said. They exchanged smiles. Will couldn't help but remember a few of the times Elizabeth had worried her father.

"So much for our earlier plans, Bill," Jack said.

"Aye," Bill said. "There's not a chance we c'n get a ransom from the governor, and most of the Royal Navy'll be after us."

They stared at each other glumly for a while. Finally, Bill sighed. "I told you ransom schemes never work."

"So, any ideas what to do now, Bill?"

"You could just let us go," Will offered.

"Us?" Jack asked, amused.

"I'm the only one to guard Elizabeth," Will said.

"William Turner, you know…"

"I won't trust anyone with your safety until we are back in Port Royal," Will interrupted. "And yes, I know you are quite capable yourself. Allow me to worry."

"Then we are at something of an impasse, lad," Jack said.

Will frowned. "Surely you can find better fighters, or more willing ones, somewhere else. I don't want to be a pirate."

"My son has a point, Jack," Bill said. "And I agree with him. If he's meant for this, it'll find him no matter how hard he fights. Let him go."

Jack frowned. "You are not helping," He said. "Still, I'd always have to worry that ye'd put that fighting skill to work against us."

Will stilled, watching the captain closely. Beside him, Elizabeth shifted. Jack sat back. He didn't look happy about the decision he was making. "Best to let ye go, lad." He said.

Will sighed in relief. Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Are there any ways a blacksmith could make money here?" He asked. "I'll need to pay for passage to Port Royal."

Bill laughed. "There's plenty of ways, lad, but don't worry. We'll take it out of my share."

Will nodded. "Thank you," He said.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"O'course," Bill said. "Passage for two to Port Royal, with- not to put too fine a point on it- a new dress for you, will hardly even matter."

Elizabeth looked down at the dress she was wearing. "That would be appreciated," She said.

* * *

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi  
Disclaimer: In writing this, I make no claim to the ownership of these characters. Nor do I make any money off of writing this story.  
Characters: Will/Elizabeth, ensemble cast (first movie)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: AU  
Summary: So, what's the best way to get to Port Royal from Tortuga? CotBP AU

* * *

Ch6

Will wasn't quite sure what he'd expected about Tortuga, but the reality of the place was not it.

"I see why you wanted Elizabeth to remain on the _Pearl_, Father," he managed to say.

"Aye, this isn't the safest of places, especially not with that dress she's wearing."

Will nodded. "I am grateful you had that dress on board."

"But you wish it wasn't quite so scandalous?"

Will laughed. "I'm not her brother to worry so, Father."

"But you do love her," Bill said. "If you could, you'd marry her. I wouldn't mind. She'd make a fine daughter-in-law."

Will looked pensive. "It doesn't matter," He said. "She and I… she's the governor's daughter. I'm the son of a pirate. It could never happen."

"Aye, lad. I take your meaning."

Bill directed his son toward a tavern. "We should be able to find passage to Port Royal here. The more respectable come here." He smiled. "We'll keep up the fiction that the two of ye are married."

"We didn't fool you at all, did we?"

"Not for long, I admit," Bill said. "But the crew hasn't said anything, so I don't think they've seen through the ruse."

Will nodded and followed Bill into the tavern named _The Green Flash_.

Inside, it was busy and rowdy but Bill elbowed his way easily through the crowd and ordered two mugs of grog. He handed one to his son, who took a drink. Not bad, as rum drinks went.

Bill looked around the room. "I don't see Captain Harris, or Captain Banks, but the _High Horse_ is in port, so Captain Jackson should be around."

"I've seen the _High Horse_ in Port Royal. I don't know her captain or crew, however."

"Let's see if we can't find Captain Jackson." Bill glanced around. "Miles, where's yer captain?"

A tall, muscle-bound young man looked around at Bill's question. "Oh- Bootstrap, it's you," he said. "Ah- Captain Jackson's down near the ship. We had a run in with the Navy. They're a little on edge f'r some reason. Once we showed the letter of Marque, we were let go."

Will carefully suppressed a smile. He noticed Bill doing the same.

"Are ye heading for Port Royal next?" Bill asked.

"Aye, I think so," Miles said. "Why?"

"Me son, here, and his wife, need passage t' there. The _Pearl_ would take them, but…"

"Ye'd be shot on sight. Not that that would affect ye."

"It would," Bill said. "We're just men, Miles."

Will hid his smile behind his mug. Bill smirked.

They finished their drinks and Bill paid. "Let's head for the docks," He said. "Captain Jackson is a good man. He also knows not ta try to cheat me."

Will smiled. "That's good," He said. "How widely known is that curse?" He asked.

"You heard of it before we… ah…"

"Shanghaied me, Father," Will said. "Good point. I hadn't thought of that." He was more amused then anything, now. He didn't really need to worry about Elizabeth's safety so much, so he could relax. And now he had a chance to get to know his father, which he dearly wanted to do.

They headed down to the docks. With luck, Will and Elizabeth would have secured passage tonight.

* * *

Will and Bill made their way back to the _Pearl_ after securing passage for two on board the _High Horse_.

Will was quite happy with the ship and captain. He was also happy to get back to the _Pearl _and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was waiting for them as they boarded. "The _High Horse_," Will said.

"I didn't know she made port here," Elizabeth said.

"She is a privateer ship, lass," Jack said. He was watching the comings and goings of the dock area. "But Captain Jackson will take you fairly. When does she leave?"

"Two days, after they've finished repairs," Bill reported. "Seems they had some trouble with the Royal Navy."

Will smiled slightly. "The Navy is stirred up about something." His eyes met Elizabeth's and it was only great effort that kept them from laughing.

Jack had no such restraint. "If th' rest o' the brethren ever discover that it's us that stirred up the Navy, we'll be keelhauled f'r sure."

Will sighed. "We're pretending that I'm looking for a job as a smith, at Port Royal. We're still… er…"

"Same deception?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes."

"Tomorrow, you are taking me into town and we are both getting new clothes."

Will looked down at his outfit. It was one of his best, actually. He'd still been wearing it when the pirates attack. He frowned.

"Don't argue," Elizabeth continued.

Will sighed. "I won't," He said.

"Are you sure you're not married?" Jack asked.

Will stepped back, blushing. "Yes, Captain, I'm sure." He headed below deck. "I'm going to take a nap."

* * *

Elizabeth took a deep breath as the _High Horse_ approached Port Royal. It had been a seemingly endless trip; for all that the voyage from Tortuga to Port Royal was only 2 days.

The _Interceptor_ was in port, though the _Dauntless_ was still at sea.

Elizabeth hoped her father wasn't on the _Dauntless_. Will walked up behind her. "We're almost home." He said.

"Yes."

They stood side by side watching the docking procedures. Once they were done, Will turned to the captain. "Thank you, Captain Jackson," he said as he pulled out the other half of the fee that had been agreed upon.

However, there was still nearly four years worth of his wages in the small chest they had bought. His father had insisted, saying that he'd left his son alone for to long. Will had mentioned that they both thought the other dead, but Bill had ignored him.

Will gave up at that point and took the money. He might as well use it to buy out Mr. Brown and operate the smithy himself.

Will smiled at Elizabeth one more time. Soon, they would have to return to their old positions in life. He'd probably never be able to get close to her again.

* * *

It was remarkable how no one paid them any attention as they walked through town toward the governor's mansion. They stopped only at the smithy to drop off the chest full of gold, and then headed for the mansion.

Will knew that the gold would be safe up in the loft.

Elizabeth hurried up to the front door and knocked. Will caught up with her just as the door opened.

The butler answered. "Miss Swann!" He exclaimed, as genuinely shocked as Will had ever seen him.

"Yes. Is my father here? Will and I have had a hard journey and we need to see him and the Commodore."

"Yes, they are both in the study. Miss Swann… would you prefer to change?"

Elizabeth looked down at the plain but serviceable blue dress she was wearing. "No, I believe it would be better to ease my father's mind first."

He led them to the study. "I gave orders not to be disturbed," Governor Swann said as the door opened.

"Father!" Elizabeth threw herself at him.

He caught her. "Elizabeth." He sounded stunned, but relieved.

Will entered behind her. Commodore Norrington turned and stared at them.

Will nodded to him. They both waited as Elizabeth reunited with her father.

Finally, Governor Swann let Elizabeth go and approached Will. "You have my undying gratitude, Mr. Turner," he said. "How did you manage to return?"

"It is a long story, sir," Will said. The governor seemed to look at him for the first time.

"Sit down, Mr. Turner. You look absolutely exhausted."

"Thank you, sir," Will responded.

"Father, Will has barely slept since we were captured," Elizabeth said. "When he did, it was in a chair in the cabin we were kept in. Even on the trip back."

"Why were you kept in the same cabin?"

Will sighed. He shifted and began to explain. He left out the fact that one of the pirates was his father, and made it seem like he had gotten into the hold and taken the money to escape. Elizabeth had recommended doing so. At the end of the story, he sat back. Some time during the tale, bread, cheese, and meat had been brought in, along with wine and water.

Will took a careful drink. "That, sir, is what happened. If you feel I've taken advantage of the situation in any way, I will submit to any punishment you feel necessary."

The governor sat back. "You did nothing wrong, Mr. Turner," he said. "You did everything you could to keep my daughter safe."

"Yes sir," Will replied. He looked down at the glass in his hands. "Sir… I still have some gold from the pirates," He admitted. "Most of it is Spanish gold."

Norrington interrupted. "Keep it, Mr. Turner. I don't doubt you deserve it. And I would appreciate that you do not repeat that. I completely missed the information on where you received that gold."

Will nodded. "Thank you."

"You're lucky, Mr. Turner. Several townspeople saw you trying to protect Miss Swann," Norrington continued.

Elizabeth stiffened. "Do you mean to tell me that you would have hung Will once we returned?"

Norrington looked at her in surprise. "No. I misspoke. Mr. Turner, your actions are known throughout town. I suspect that the rest of your adventure will be known soon as well."

Will grimaced.

* * *

Only one more chapter to go, and that will be up on Tuesday.


	7. Epilogue

* * *

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi  
Disclaimer: In writing this, I make no claim to the ownership of these characters. Nor do I make any money off of writing this story.  
Characters: Will/Elizabeth, ensemble cast (first movie)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: AU  
Summary: Things are now back to normal… right, Bill? CotBP AU

Epilogue

"Oi, Bill! Mail call!" Pintel called as he headed up the gangplank.

"Why would I get any mail?" Bill asked as he took the envelope.

It was addressed to 'Bootstrap Bill, First Mate of the _Black Pearl_, C/O _The Faithful Bride_' in a strong hand.

He shrugged and opened it.

The same handwriting continued.

_Father,_

He broke off with a gasp. He hadn't expected to hear from Will!

He started reading again.

_Father,_

_I suspect that this letter will come as a shock. Nevertheless, I don't want to lose all contact with you. Due to both of our situations, I'm going to keep it discreet._

_I'm doing well. I've bought out Mr. Brown and now own the shop myself. Business is doing well and I am considering apprenticing a likely lad to help with the workload. Thank you for your help in that. I'm sure you know what I mean. Other events, however, are not helping me keep up with the orders I've been receiving._

_I'm in the middle of something I certainly never expected to be involved in._

_It will take a long time to explain, but due to a series of events I could never have anticipated, starting with our meeting, I am now engaged to the young lady I introduced to you six months ago._

_It was a bit of a shock when her father allowed me to court her. As a matter of fact, he encouraged it. (It seems she impressed on him both my actions during our… adventure and my skills as a sword smith.)_

_It seems lies can become truths you never expect them to become._

_Our wedding will be in six months (her father wanted to make sure there were no repercussions from, well, six months ago). I would be very happy if you could attend, but I know that circumstances likely make that impossible._

_Give my regards to your captain, _

_Your Son_

Bill lowered the letter and stared off into space for a moment. Will wanted to know his father. Perhaps at a distance, perhaps only though letters such as this one, but he did want know the man who had all but abandoned him.

Bill didn't know what to think. He did know, however, that he was going to reply.

* * *

Will glanced down at the letter he had received. The rough handwriting was vaguely familiar, but not enough so that he'd know who it was from. He shrugged and opened it. His eyes widened when he realized who it was from.

_Son_

_I never expected to receive a letter from you. Yes, I do want to attend your wedding, but I agree that it is just not possible. Your wedding, though! That was certainly a shock, for all your behaviour showed that you loved her. I welcome her to the Turner family._

_My congratulations to you both, and I suppose this is where I ask about grandchildren. Now I can imagine you glaring at the paper in front of you, as your mother used to do when she received letters from her sister._

_For all that you look like me, son, you have your Mother's spirit._

_You are welcome for the assistance, and it is only a minor part of what I owe you._

_Things are still going well here. We've picked up a few more crewmen- you know we were short handed. We've also lost a few, both to simple desertion and to more normal reasons. I'll let you figure them out._

_I'd better cut this short. We're heading for the colonies right now. The captain has some plan in mind. I'm almost afraid to ask. You found out how most of his schemes end up._

_The way your letter was addressed was perfect. We'll return to the Caribbean in October, if you wish to write again. _

_Your father_

Will smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope you've enjoyed this little story of mine. I've left it open to the future. I've got an idea for a sequel, but I have several projects to do before I even think about writing it. I'm also not too sure how feasible it is…

Most of those projects are school related, though two of them are other stories. If I do write a sequel, it'll probably come out around Christmastime or so.

Oh- the spelling of "behaviour" was intentional.


End file.
